Romantic Stories Starring You!
by Reika Itsumi
Summary: These stories will be for you guys! You will be included...the first chappie is really for Jiang Wei people...but read anyway! If you don't like him then just imagin your your friend or something! Complete I couldn't think of anymore...heh
1. Chapter 1

Well, I am on a role in making up stories this week huh? Well, anyway, on with my new story! Yay!

* * *

I was walking through the forest when I ran into a really weird looking hole. It hovered above the ground and it was purple, swirly, and I was going to get into it. I hesitated, hoping that if I did jump in, it wouldn't hurt me.When I finally picked up the courage, I jumped in, I landed on a hard and flat ground. I looked around and saw that I was in a different time period. I wandered around and looked at the scenery and looked for someone to talk to. I finally ran into a person and talked to them. "Where am I? and what year is this?" I asked them. When that person turned around, I knew that I wasn't in a different time period...I was in a different world. I saw that the person was Jiang Wei of Shu. 

He looked at me. Then he replied "We are in the year 201. Are you new here, because I haven't seen you around?" Inodded my head and then I think I began to blush heavily. I knew that it was love at first sight. I had fallen in love with a game character from Dynasty Warriors! My favorite game in the world! I wondered if I could possibly stay in this world forever. Then I asked him if he would give me a tour around the place. He nodded his head yes and we went around Shu's main camp. After a while, he showed me his room.

We sat on his bed and then I asked, "Where would an extra guest room be?" He blinked a few times and then looked like he wasn't truly prepared to have a guest at Shu. Then he looked down at the floor and said that he hadn't prepared for something like that. I asked him if I would have to stay in his room for a while until they found me my own room. "I believe that is what we will have to do...for now." He said and then got up and walked to the door. I did the same and he led me down the meeting hall. When we got there, I saw many more characters. I was truly amazed. I happened to see the great strategist Zhuge Liang and their lord Liu Bei. I also saw the five tiger generals: Zhao Yun, Zhang Fei, Guan Yu, Ma Chao and Huang Zhong.

I probably looked stupidifyed, but everyone in the room looked at us both. "We have a visitor." Jiang Wei's voice echoed through the huge room. "That's what it looks like. Who is she and what is her name?" Ma Chao asked. Jiang Wei had forgotten to ask who I was and where I came from. "My name...I don't know it and I don't remember where I came from either. I have lost my memory, but all I know now is that I have been living in the woods and wandering around for quite some time." I answered. Jiang Wei looked at me with a sympathetic look as well as most of the people in the room. "Well, you can defiantly stay with the Shu army for a while then. It would probably be the best thing to do, especially for someone as lost as you are." Yue Ying said.

I shook my head. "Thank you, but I really don't want to trouble you." Yue Ying looked at me and smiled gently. "You're not a bother to anyone here. Is she?" Yue Ying looked around the room to all the people shaking their heads and smiling as well. "I can't thank you enough. Maybe while I'm here I can find my memories." I looked at Jiang Wei. "Do we have an extra room for her Prime Minister?" He asked Zhuge Liang. "I don't think we do." He replied. "She will have to stay with one of us." He added. "She can stay with me." Xing Cai spoke up. "No. She should stay with me." Guan Ping objected. An uproar of people going crazy

about who I should stay with aroused. "Maybe we should let her pick who she should stay with." Liu Bei interrupted the crowds of arguing. Everyone stopped arguing and shook their heads in agreement. "Me...chose who I should stay with?" I said nervously. "W...well...I...really don't know...but if I truly have to pick then..." The room was silent awaiting my decision. "...I will stay with...Jiang Wei." Everyone looked surprised and Jiang Wei quickly turned to look at me. I was blushing a lot...I could just feel the burning in my cheeks. Everyone was surprised by my decision, but they didn't question it.

"Well, then I guess she will be staying with Jiang Wei." Liu Bei broke the silence that had filled the room. Then Jiang Wei eventually led me to a seat next to him and Ma Chao. For a few hours all I heard about where different war plans and how Ma Chao's armor was splendidly decorated, but I never really listened to any of these words. All I thought about was how I could possibly get my memory back. I didn't even know who I was. I was suddenly awakened from my deep thoughts when I heard Guan Yu and Zhang Fei start fighting about who would get me. It had already gotten to the point where they were standing up and yelling across the table.

I looked over to where the fight was and I guess I must have done something...but I don't know what because the two saw me looking at them and they sat down and became silent. I looked back at Jiang Wei and he shrugged his shoulders. I sighed and began to think of how to get my memory back again. After a few more hours of listening to some of the conversations, Jiang Wei pulled on my sleeve and signaled a 'lets get going' to me. I understood and said goodbye to everyone. I think that while I was walking away Zhang Fei was starring at my butt. Oh well, boys will be boys. When we finally got to Jiang Wei's room, he said that I

could use the bed. "But where will you sleep?" I asked him. "I can sleep on the floor. I don't really mind." He replied and sat down in a chair by a night table in the corner of the room. I noticed that he had taken one of his war scrolls and began to study it. "I don't mind sharing the bed." I said after a few moments of silence. He looked up from his scroll, surprised that I had said that. "R...really. It's all right, I'll survive." He stuttered. Could it be possible that he liked me too? I had that question stuck in my head for a long time. I looked around the room for a few seconds and then went and lay on the bed.

"I forgot...I don't have anything to sleep in." I looked at him. He rolled up his scroll and set it down, sighing. I think I might have become a burden for him by now. "Maybe Xing Cai or Yue Ying will have something." He got up and led me to Xing Cai's room. "Hopefully she's not asleep." He whispered. Then he slightly knocked on the door. It took a while before I heard footsteps coming towards the door. "Yes?" She asked. She was in a frilly looking nightgown that was a splendid white. "Do you have any extra clothes that she could wear?" He asked. I could see that he was blushing from embarrassment. I felt bad for asking a guy to get some clothes for me.

Xing Cai nodded her head and walked back into her room. A few moments later, she came out with a gown that was a silky silvery looking thing. "This is one of them. Do you like it?" She looked at me and I shook my head. It looked comfortable, at least it would be better than sleeping in my everyday clothes. "Good, then you can have it. It's too small for me anyway. It may look like its a little skimpy, but it really keeps you war at night." She said She handed the gown to me and I took it. It was soft and I could have immediately fallen a sleep just by touching it. "Thank you." I said, stroking the soft gown.

"Your welcome. If you need anything else, just let me know." She kindly offered. I shook my head and Jiang Wei and I left. We got to the room shortly after and he again sat down and studied one of his scrolls. I looked at the closet that he had in his room and I was astounded to find that it was a walk-in kind of closet. I walked in and closed the door behind me. I got changed and while I was in there, I hung up my other pair of clothes. I looked around and noticed that there were more scrolls than clothes. There had to be at least three storage units in there overfilled of scrolls. I stood there for a while, admiring how big the closet was.

Eventually, I walked out and lay on the bed for a while. I couldn't get to sleep. I was wondering if he would get any sleep, especially if he continued to stay up studying non-stop like he was now. It was at least two hours until he finally put down his scrolls and went to sleep. I felt bad for him, giving up his bed to a complete stranger. I finally decided that before he got into too deep of sleep that I would go down there and sleep by him. I crept under the covers and put my back to his. I felt him jump as he felt me lean on his back. "What are you doing?" He asked. I looked up at him and sighed.

"I just felt terrible that you had to give up such a wonderfully comfortable bed to someone you never met before. I wanted to make it fair so I came down here to sleep on the floor with you." He sighed and replied, "You don't need to worry about me so much. Like I said, I'll be fine. Now you get back into that bed so that way you can get some sleep." He looked down at me as I lay there on the floor. I finally got up into a sitting position and looked down at the floor. "If I go into that bed, I want you to come with me." I said sternly. I don't think I ever did that before. I looked up at him and saw him slightly blushing, even though it was hard to tell ever since it was so dark out.

"Only if you promise to get some sleep." He said. I could hear that his voice had become a little bit shaky. "I will sleep a lot better knowing that we both got to sleep in something warm and comfortable." I said. He sighed again and got up. He helped me up and I got into the bed and faced the opposite direction that he was facing. I felt him get into bed with me and I immediately backed up to where I could feel his back against mine. When I woke up in the morning, I felt a comforting arm around me. I looked back at the man who was holding me. I felt like I was in paradise. I could feel myself blush at the sight of him sleeping soundly.

'He looks so peaceful when he sleeps.' I thought. Then I closed my eyes to get a little bit more sleep. I was awoken again just a few minutes later by a sudden movement of the bed. Jiang Wei had gotten up. I could tell that he was definitely a morning person. I heard tons of stuff being reorganized and things being shuffled around. Then, it became quiet immediately after a little bit of shuffling. I got up to see what he was doing and I found that he had already left the room. 'Am I going deaf?' I asked my self. I didn't even hear the door shut. I got up and went to the closet to get my clothes. I changed and walked out the door.

"Now where do I go?" I asked puzzled, while looking at all of the different corridor's that led different ways. Then I hear some noise coming from what I thought was the meeting hall. I decided to follow the noise and what it led me to was exactly what I thought it was. I found out soon enough that this was the normal time that things got started. Almost everyone was in there. Only a few people were missing. I came and sat down at the same seat I had the day before. "Well, well, look who's up. The new beautiful lady that came yesterday." Zhang Fei said as he walked up to where I was sitting. I looked up at him with a confused look on my face. Then Huang Zhong came up to me and bowed commenting me onmy beauty right along with Zhang Fei.

" Now that's what I would call a cute face." He blurted out. I looked at him for a few seconds. Then I noticed that Jiang Wei had looked at Zhang Fei and Huang Zhongwith an annoyed look on his face. "I'll see ya later sweetheart."Zhang Feiflirted and he winked at me while he walked away. "I wish I could be a few years younger so that way I could take your hand in marriage. I will be seeing you soon young lady." Huang Zhong then followed Zhang Fei, obviously scolding him on trying to take me from him. I knew thatthey were trying to flirt with me, but I didn't care because there was only one person I wanted to be with. That person was the one that I found and the one who cared more about me than him. Suddenly, out of the blue, someone had screamed. I could tell that it was a scream of agony and pain. Did someone come to attack us?

I quickly looked at Jiang Wei and I noticed that everyone was standing up. I joined them, standing with a concerned look on my face. I had a bad feeling about this. What is to happen here? How will I bear this pandemonium that is about to break lose? I had become utterly confused at what to do. I looked around and saw that the five tiger generals had taken an offensive stance. They stood at the door, weaponless, but very attentive. I could tell that they were ready to have a fight with whoever came through that door. Then Jiang Wei took a defensive stance in front of me. I looked at him while he was eager to protect me. I felt myself melt at that thought, but was suddenly awakened to reality once more.

The door had been cut into oblivion. I knew that only one could do this...but was it truly who I thought it was? No...it wasn't. It was a Wu officer, not Wei. I had thought it might have been Zhang He to tear through that door with his talons, but it was Lu Xun who obliviated the door, shattering it into a million slivers. He had his sabers gripped tightly in his hands and he was prepared to fight, but what I saw astounded me. It wasn't only Wu...but Wei had joined them, just to get rid of Shu. I looked at the tiger generals who stood guard at the door. Their faces were full of mixed emotions and nothing could possibly go any worse.

Why had Wei joined up with Wu? It was so strange. I looked around at all the people in the room and then I knew. We weren't going to make it. There was no possible way that only a room full of our officers against two whole armies wouldn't do it. The whole castle was filled with Wu and Wei officers, sergeants, commanders and others. Then, I saw Zhao Yun jump into the whole bunch of people. I thought that might have been the end for him, but I saw him come back at least a half an hour later with his spear in hand. The others had tried to keep them occupied with only bare hands as their weapons.

I had now become very worried about everyone. Would we survive? More importantly, would I survive to regain my memories? I had no choice but to somehow flee with out Jiang Wei by my side. I ran to the back of the room and looked at the scenario I was in. How would I fair? I looked for different opportunities to escape. "What are we to do?" I asked out loud. " We don't know." Zhuge Liang responded. I looked over at him. He was still as calm as ever and I wondered how he could be so calm right now. "Jiang Wei, take our guest and make sure that she survives." He turned to Jiang Wei. "But, prime minister. How am I supposed to get through? There are way to many people for only one to fight through." He said with wide eyes.

I probably could have giggled just a little at his face, but I decided to keep it in. "Don't worry. I will let you go with Zhang Fei, Guan Yu and Zhao Yun go with you. Ma Chao and will be able to take care of us. Don't forget, we all have some fight in us anyway." Zhuge Liang replied and gave us a signal to hurry and leave. Jiang Wei took my hand and pulled me behind him. I looked over at the three officers who were assigned to assist us in our escape. Zhao Yun was fighting off many and was trying to clear a path for us.

Zhang Fei stood there and stared at me for a while and Guan Yu came behind him and smacked him upside the head. I could tell that this was a desperate move. Zhao Yun wasn't really getting anywhere because there were officers at the door instead of the lower ranking enemies. "If only we had some type of weaponry we would probably make it...the only option that I have now is to charge through the enemy and run so that way you will be safe. Get on my back." He said to me. I looked at Jiang Wei and wondered why he would want to risk his life for me. I sighed and agreed to get on his back.I

I felt him lift me up and start to run towards the enemy. I braced for the worst when suddenly Zhao Yun came up in front of Jiang Wei and made a path for him to get through. The three officers that were with us weaved through the enemies, tying them up as they let us pass the vast army. eventually, the officers were so tied up with so many lower ranking enemies, that Jiang Wei was left to guard himself and I. I had seen the end of the army when suddenly a jolt went through my back. I looked down at Jiang Wei and noticed that he had been hit. I fell off of his back and hit the ground. I had noticed that we were finally outside. I crawled up to him and looked at him.

Then I asked,"Are you okay? I will help you get away as well." I saw him look up at me and shake his head. "Run! Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." He said before another wince of pain came to him. I looked all over him to find where he was wounded. Finally, I found that he had been hit in the leg. The cut was deep and it wouldn't be easy to stop the bleeding. I noticed that we had become surrounded by plenty of opponents. Then I had a decision to make...I would either run away or leave him here to die or I would try to help get through. 'I know that I don't have much time to think about this.' I thought to myself.

Then I asked myself, What is best for him? "Leave me here! I swear that I will be fine. Please, I was sent on a mission to rescue you and not you to rescue me. Now go!" He yelled. I wrapped his arms around me shoulders and started to run. I knew that he would be mad at me for doing this but, I had to. Then, just as we reached the end, an enemy officer jumped out of nowhere. I took a good look and noticed it was Xiahou Dun. I was afraid...very afraid. I knew that it was going to be all over for me, but then the tides changed. Jiang Wei must have gotten enough energy back to stand up on his own. He jumped out in front of me and urged me to leave.

"Go!" he said. I hesitated, then I turned him to face me. "Please, make sure you come back to me...safely, because...I love you." I said then I took his hand and for the first time, I kissed him. My first kiss was with a person that I never would have thought I would've been able to be with. When we pulled away I started to cry silently. He looked at me then turned back around to fight the opponent who was now looking annoyed. "Go now. I promise I will return to you okay?" He said reassuringly. I shook my head and ran the opposite way. I felt the hot tears stream down my face and fall away as I ran.

I ran far enough to where I could only hear the faint sounds of yelling and a little bit of metal clanging against each other. I sat where I stood and began to cry. How could I just leave him out there with out a weapon or anything? I scolded myself mentally and cried myself to sleep. A few hours later I woke up to a beautiful night sky and twinkling stars. I looked around to see if Jiang Wei had returned. No one was there. I got up drowsily, feeling slightly dizzy, and started to walk back to where the fighting had once been. When I got there, I could not believe my eyes.

There were so many bodies and so much blood shed that I couldn't bear too much moreof it. The smell made me feel sick and I dreaded the feeling of warm air. I looked at the crumbling castle and wondered if anyone survived. I walked up to the entrance of the castle and walked in. I walked to the meeting room and saw bodies lying everywhere. A few people were leaned up against the corners of the room and some lay on the floor. I couldn't bear to see the dead officers that I once knew. The enemy didn't even go easy on the women that were here. I saw Yue Ying and Xing Cai lying on the ground, blood covering their clothes and faces.

I looked to see Zhuge Liang leaned against a wall and the three brothers: Guan Yu, Zhang Fei and Liu Bei together slouched against the wall. I saw that even Wei Yan didn't make it. I felt sorry for him because he was never truly understood and he was the most discriminated against. I heard nothing but silence as I looked at the other officers that were lying around. Lu Xun had been killed with his own sabers. Xu Zhu was smashed through the wall by a sword through his head. Sun Ce and Sun Quan had been back to back the moment that they had been run through with a spear. Sima Yi had tried to stay away from trouble, but didn't quite make it. He had daggers in his shoulders, which obviously didn't really kill him.

The thing that killed him was a pike. It had been lodged through his chest. I continued to mourn for all the people who had died. I then left the room and on one of the walls Zhang He was pinned up on the wall. I looked in horror as he was still breathing, barely and heavily, but breathing. "Y...y...your still alive?" I asked frightened. Then I saw his eyes open and a small smile creep along his face. Then he slouched over and exhaled a last time as I watched him die. I took a deep breath and let it out shakily. That's when I had reached my limits.

I didn't want to see anymore-dead people. I quickly ran down the hall, passing dozens of bodies that had pikes, spears and other types of weapons through them. Then I tripped over myself and I began to cry again for all the people I saw. After a few minutes of crying, I finally got to my feet and began walking again. I finally made it to the spot where Jiang Wei had fought for my safety. I looked down and saw only Xiahou Dun's body. Did Jiang Wei survive? I had now a quest that I could go on...or should I say a 'mini' quest. I wandered around to find him, searching every nook and cranny I ran into. After a few hours of searching I decided to take a break. During that break, I felt someone touch my shoulder.

It was a gentle and familiar touch. I got up and quickly turned to see who it was. It was Jiang Wei, Ma Chao and Zhao Yun. Jiang Wei looked at me and gave a small smile as well as Zhao Yun. Ma Chao looked at the castle and then finally turned to me and sighed. I couldn't believe it. There were people who actually survived. "...I...I was so...afraid that no one..." I cried and collapsed back to the ground, my body being racked by my tears. Jiang Wei kneeled down by me and but his arm around me. "It's okay. Everything is at peace now." He told me in a gentle tone. I looked up at him with tear stained eyes.

I couldn't keep it in anymore as I started to cry into his chest. I could feel him comforting me and saying things like 'it'll be okay' and 'we're safe at least'. "Well, what are we supposed to do now?" Ma Chao said slightly annoyed. He was more board than annoyed, you could tell by the tone of his voice. "Well, I don't think there is anything else we could possibly do. The three kingdoms of China are...well, obliviated." Zhao Yun replied. There was silence followed by Ma Chao sighing heavily after a few minutes. "Well, I think I might as well become Robin Hood or something. I am going into the castle and taking anything I can get my hands on. Maybe a new set of armor." Ma Chao said walking away. "I will come with you and maybe we could rule the land." Zhao Yun followed, leaving Jiang Wei and me alone.

I had stopped crying by then. "I have something for us to do. We could always try to recover your lost memories." Jiang Wei suggested. He was still holding me in his arms. I had grown awfully tired from all the crying and the recent events I had witnessed. "Yeah...but right now...all I want to do is...sleep for a while." That was when I fell asleep in his arms. "Sure. I am quite tired as well. Tomorrow is when our quest will begin. That is when I will finally know your name." He whispered and he carried me off to a place that I never knew existed…A place where I now call home.

Author's Note: What a strange story, eh? I know, I was really bored and I was thinking about some scenarios…like this one. I might just begin a really interesting string of stories somewhat like this…and how the three kingdoms were obliviated…I really don't know…heh…I had to do something that didn't really involve too many other people…some very gruesome scenes in this…especially for a love story. The person that is explaining her life story...well, I didn't feellike giving her a name so you can think of ourself as the person. Truely,if you thought of it that way, then youwould have to be a major fan of Jiang Wei...This isn't half as weird as my imagination can get. Anyway, aside from the story, If you would like to see one of these types of stories for your favorite character, tell me and I'll try to update ASAP. If you look into the review stuff and see plenty of requests, then don't expect it to come too soon. If the character you would want to see is from a different game, then just let me know and I might make another story with the characters from that game...only if I know them. And also, wow...5000 words...a new record for me.


	2. Chapter 2

One bright day, being the bored person I always was, I was walking outside. It was a blistering ninety-seven degrees out. I sighed as a started to follow where the gentle breeze led me. I continued walking, only to notice that I had traveled too far from my house. I looked around to look at the scenery before me. The gentle breeze had now started to whip around, causing my soft, silky hair to smack me in the face. I felt my heart start to pace uncontrollably as the sky turned black as night and it became cold and ice started to freeze over the ground. My heart skipped a beat as I saw what looked like a black hole in the sky...but it wasn't an ordinary hole. The dark clouds were twirled around it and all the air was being pressured into it...the force started to pick me up off of the ground. I began to panic as I felt weightlessness take over my body. That's when...I fell unconscious.

When I woke up, I was somewhere other than my property...really not in my world. I looked around and felt a throbbing pain in my head. I rubbed my temples, hoping that it would shoo the pain away and restore comfort. Unfortunately, it only made it worse. I continued to look around the room I was in. It was red...very red with a hint of royalty to it. To my surprise, I found myself sitting on a bed. I guessed that when I went unconscious that I had lost all feeling and just now regained it.

I managed to get off of the bed, still lightly rubbing my temples, and took a quick look around again, being amazed at the beauty of the room. I jumped, startled of the sound of the door opening. I felt my whole entire body tense up and I became afraid to look behind me to see who the intruder might have been. When I did turn around, I knew that my jaw must have dropped at least a foot. Was I dreaming? No, it was all real. It was Sun Ce standing in front of me, the warrior of my dreams, standing in front of me. How could this be possible? Isn't he only a fictional character of a famous game? But, how could he be, if he was standing right in front of me? I realized that I was being rude by not greeting him with the respect that he deserved.

I quickly snapped myself out of my shock and dropped down to the floor on one knee, hoping that he would forgive my rudeness. I felt myself start to sweat as I heard him grow nearer. I began to shake uncontrollably and my eyes started to water up in fear. Why was I so afraid? I really didn't know myself...

"You don't have to kneel you know. I'm not that great...or am I?" His joking tone and laughter that followed took my heart away as I slowly stood up and peered into his dark brown eyes. What the heck? Am I blushing? "I-I'm sorry if I-I am disrespecting you in any way sir...!" Did I just stutter?

"Nah, don't worry about it. Looks like you got a pretty hard hit. I will be taking care of you for a while, so just sit back and relax. You probably need the rest anyway." He continued looking concerned...but why would he be concerned for me? He didn't know me and he was already concerned. Was my future looking bright for me after all? I didn't know, but I only hoped that it would all turn out in the end. Then again, what about his wife, Da Qiao? Thinking about this fact made me think. I knew that I wasn't going to have a chance with him, especially if she was there with him. I envy her for having such a strong, powerful, loving, gentle and kind hearted man...not to mention that he was probably a lot of fun to hang around with.

I finally picked up enough courage to talk back to him. "I think I'll be okay. It's only a bump...from where I got it, I have no clue. Thank you for being so kind." I said it clearly and softly, being the shy person I was. I could feel the burning redness crawl across my face as I ended the sentence. Suddenly I felt his hand touch my shoulder as he lead me back to the bed.

"Like I said, you should probably get some rest." He reminded. I had now formed a lump in my throat. I failed to reassure him that I would get some rest, instead I only gave him a nod. He smiled and exited the room. 'Wow...I never would have dreamed of this in my entire life...I feel so lucky!' I thought to myself as the candle burned in front of my twinkling eyes, lighting my face up in a red-orange color. I watched as the flamed danced as each exhale passed it. I eventually drifted off into the deepest sleep I ever had.

**Two hours later...**

I jolted awake as the door slammed open and Sun Ce stood in the doorway, along with Da Qiao at his side as always. They were both panting harshly as I rubbed my eyes.

"Hurry up all ready! We've got to get you out of here!" Sun Ce alerted. I wasn't quite awake yet, but I managed to gain enough strength to leap out of bed and meet them at the door. "Sorry it's such a short notice, but we're under attack by Shu forces!" The young Qiao maiden apologized. I felt my heart race, waking me up fully, and my eyes widened. Shu...they were attacking Wu? I was then pulled away from my thoughts as Sun Ce grabbed my arm and forced me into a run. At first, I almost tripped over myself, but I eventually got used to the pace.

As we reached the first gate that had guarded the Wu fortress, it swung open with such a force that I had to block the rising dust from getting in my eyes. I noticed that we didn't even bother to grab horses, which left us at a disadvantage. I slowly put my free arm down and the image painted before me was frightening. The Shu army must have mad it past the outer gate all ready. My heart felt like it had just leaped out and was running for its own life. I heard Da Qiao whisper something to Sun Ce and ran back towards the castle. I watched her for a second, but was brought off-guard as Sun Ce pulled me forward again. What did he think he was doing, pulling me out to battle?

"Don't worry, I'll get you through alive! Even if I really don't know you that well." That's when we made contact with the vast sea of green. Green wasn't the only thing I saw...red had also clouded the area, informing me that Sun Ce must have gotten some back up from some of his friends. I looked back to see who it might have been. I was right, Zhou Yu and Lu Xun showed up and a few minutes after Gan Ning and Ling Tong showed up. "We'll be behind you all the way!" Zhou Yu and Lu Xun shouted in unison. "We'll do the parting for ya!" Gan Ning yelled as he ran in front of us, along with Ling Tong. "Don't worry, I'm sure that you'll get out safe. Especially if Sun Ce is the one who is guiding you!" Ling Tong commented before running past.

A path parted like the Red Sea as Ling Tong took on the left half and Gan Ning ran off toward the right. I felt royal as Sun Ce and I ran through the middle. I still wondered why he would go through so much...just for me. As we ran, Lu Xun and Zhou Yu ran passed, taking over from where Ling Tong and Gan Ning's armies had ended and theirs continued the path. After what had seemed like forever, we must have reached the end of Shu's army. We both stopped as soon as we were out of their sight and caught our breaths.

"Thank you...for being so kind to me." I complemented after regulating my breathing. "No problem. I wonder why Da never came back like she said she would." "Where did she go?" After I asked that we both turned toward the castle as we heard a high pitched scream. I cupped my hand on my mouth from letting my own scream come. I looked over to Sun Ce to see his face mixed with sorrow and anger. I could see everything he felt through his eyes as they began to show signs of tears threatening to fall.

"Da...DA! DAMN IT!" He yelled as he collapsed to the ground and slammed his fist on it. I hesitated, but I managed to walk over to him, reaching out my hand to comfort him. I kneeled by his side and wrapped my arms around him. I didn't know what else to do to let him know that I was trying to help him...let alone show my affectionate side. As I continued trying to calm the man down, I heard hooves coming from behind me. I was hoping that it might have been Zhou Yu or maybe Lu Xun, but I was wrong. Not only were there hooves, but another army coming from that direction. Wei must have been planning to invade Wu as well. I began to panic again as I saw Wei soldiers marching our way. "Come on! We don't have time to sit here and I don't want you to die!" I screamed, trying to get him to stand up. Eventually, I made him get up. He wiped his eyes so that he could see better. I saw him look over at the Wei with alarm not rising on his face. "Well, I guess we're off again!" He said, his humorous voice returning, and once again grabbing my arm and rushing me forward. This time, I didn't know if we were going to make it. We didn't have anyone to help us out this time.

"Hang on! We'll both get through this!" He stated as his grip tightened on my arm. I found myself practically tripping over my feet as we race forward, once again into a sea of the enemy. At first, everything was going great, until I spotted Xu Zhu on the field, ready to keep us from running. I was so concentrated on him that I didn't notice that Sun Ce had stopped and I ran into him. I staggered back, feeling the effect of the hit with a hint of dizziness. I shook it off and was suddenly thrown backwards, falling to the ground in a heap. I rubbed my head that had now been filled with pain as I looked up to see the most unfair fight scene that I had ever seen. Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan had also arrived and Sun Ce was dodging the attacks from the Xiahou brothers and Xu Zhu. I knew that Sun Ce wouldn't let me help, but I couldn't just sit there and watch him fight for his life without having anything to help him. I took control of a weapon by elbowing a near by solder to the head, fortunately knocking him unconscious. I picked up the sword, which seemed to weight a ton. I managed to keep it off the ground as a took off to help the Wu warrior.

"What are you doing?" Ce yelled as he staggered backwards to evade another one of Dun's swipes. "I am going to help you and there is nothing you can do about it!" I proclaimed. I jumped up as high as my leg muscles could shoot me and I used all my might and threw the sword at the biggest threat...Xu Zhu. I successfully hit him, but it didn't do anything too badly. It only knocked him off of his horse and stuck into his right shoulder. I watched as the horse reared and hit Xu Zhu in the head with its hooves. This cleared a path that led to the back of the Wei army.

"Sun Ce! This way!" I pointed out the opening. He jumped back again and took my advice, leading me through my discovery. When we finally got away from them all, I collapsed to the ground. It was cold...colder than it normally would have been, but I figured that it might have been either the weather or the cold hearted people who would have ever thought of doing this to Wu...and Da Qiao...I forgot that she was killed.

"Are you okay?" Ce questioned in a sad tone. I hesitated and nodded my head. Then I asked him back, "What about you? What are you going to do now that Da Qiao...is well...gone?" I could tell that it wasn't the right time to ask that. He slowly turned away and sighed. He was carrying so much on his shoulders...being the Wu emperor, Da Qiao's death, and worrying about his friends who were still in the midst of it all. "I-I'm sorry for asking. I really am, I don't mean to be so intrusive, but I was just..."

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine." He cut me off as he turned to me with a warm smile. I could just see him crying in pain and confusion inside, but he really knew how to keep it all in. He kept everything so hidden deep inside of him so well, I just couldn't see how anyone could do it. It hurt me to see all of his pain, but I questioned myself the same way sometimes.

I noticed that he approached me and knelt down by me. I was about to give in and start to cry out loud and tell him that he couldn't keep his sorrows from me...but then, something happened that I could never had imagined that could have ever happened to me. I felt the warmth envelop me as he took me in his arms and rocked me back and forth in a comforting motion. I felt my eyes open wider as I felt him hold me tightly in his arms. "Sun Ce..." I was going to continue, but he put his fingers to my lips, which I knew meant that he wanted me to be silent. I felt the sun warm the two of us as it set in the distance, setting a beautiful and rich cast of red.

"You know, being with you is great. You're the only one I have left now. It seems that the others aren't going to return, so I guess...I could just spend the rest of my time with you." Sun Ce broke the romantic pause between us. I was now sitting in his lap staring off into the sunset. "I feel the same about you too. Your always fun to be around, but I don't think I could be worthy of someone your ranking's love." I sighed and leaned back, letting his arms wrap around my waist comfortably.

"Of coarse you are. In my humble opinion, I don't care if you were some peasant on the street, I would still...well, I guess you could say it was love." He must have smiled because I felt my heart beat faster when he said that. In his last statement, I could also tell the slight humorous gesture. He must have been cheering up a bit from the loss of his wife...but I don't think I should bring that up right now.

A few short seconds later, I heard rythemed horse steps come from up behind us. I looked around, as well as Ce did, to see who it was. It was Lu Xun and Ling Tong. They were both severely wounded, but I was still surprised that they were still alive. I felt Ce lift me up off his lap so that way he could go and welcome them back. This fact of the warriors reuniting made me happy. For once today, something good actually happened. I watched as the trio talked back and forth, seeing that Lu Xun still had as much energy as ever, even with his injuries. Ling Tong didn't do much, he stood next to Ce as they both watched Lu Xun doing imitations of how they had gotten back.

I just happened to hear the question the Sun Ce asked. "Is Zhou Yu still here? What about Gan Ning?" Lu Xun and Ling Tong both looked at each other. Lu Xun stopped his imitations and Ling Tong bowed his head, as if in a silent prayer. There couldn't be anything worse than to lose someone like Zhou Yu. I knew that he meant so much to Ce. I was worried on how his morale would bare when he heard the news. "They're both gone." I heard Ling Tong sigh and go towards a half of a boulder that was near by. I could tell that he was going to leave the rest of explaining to Lu Xun. "We past them both on our way out here." Lu Xun then bowed his own head and Ce sighed. His shoulders seemed more relaxed than tense.

"They're both gone." Sun Ce seemed to be casted into a black darkness of despair. I looked at the group, seeing the powerful and depressing aura around them. I then felt the effects as well, falling to the ground and looking back at the sunset, still sinking lower. Everything grew dark as the world was plummeted into darkness. The clouds became a dark purple and blue, revealing only the littlest shimmer of the golden sun.

"I see that the guest we found earlier survived." Lu Xun said. He must have been trying to get a more cheery atmosphere...but it didn't help any. I looked back to see Ce smile and nod. "Yeah, you know that you can count on me for that type of stuff...but Da didn't make it out. I thought I only had our guest left with me...but now I know that you two are still here too." He closed his eyes. He looked so peaceful, just standing in the wind, his hair flowing in the cold current. Night had finally fallen. We could hear nothing but the howl of the wind. The stars were twinkling bright with no cloud in sight.

Every one huddled up into a group to heat us all up during the biting cold temperatures that night brought with it. My fingertips were numb as well as my toes. Surely, the others must have felt the same thing. I felt the weariness overcome me and I became unconscious...and deep into sleep.

I was woken up when I heard a shout come from the distance. I knew that it wasn't anyone friendly because it was accompanied with an army. I opened my eyes to see the world still devoured in an oblivion. Sun Ce, Lu Xun and Ling Tong were standing up and getting ready to run for it again. How do they do this? I couldn't even stand up, let alone try to run for my life. I felt myself stagger as I got up. I rubbed my eyes and was suddenly swept off my feet. Sun Ce had started carrying in his arms, with Lu Xun and Ling Tong following.

"Sorry that we have to interrupt your sleep, but we've got enemies on our backs still!" Sun Ce looked behind us to take a look at the enemy army. It must have been Shu who had prevailed because I saw Zhuge Liang with Jiang Wei at his side. "We'll take it from here, ever since we have our weapons still!" Lu Xun informed as he and Ling Tong skidded to a halt and turned around, weapons ready. "But you're hurt! I don't want to lose you guys too!" Sun Ce cried as he too stopped. "Don't worry about us! Just keep going! We want at least one person who will be able to show the last flickering flame of Wu in the future! We want Wu to still strive in the next land no matter who takes it! Please, go. As the last representative of Wu and the Sun family!" Ling Tong encouraged. I saw confusion flash through Ce's eyes as he looked from his officers/friends to the approaching enemy.

"All right...It was great to know you guys. Thanks for all the memories." Then, we departed. I heard the two sound off with their battle cry. "Goodbye guys..." Sun Ce whispered under his breath. I felt him gain more speed, wanting to get away from there as soon as possible so that he didn't have to witness the death of any one else. This pained me to see more people getting killed, but I knew that it must have hurt Ce more than I because he knew them longer than what I had.

"You can let me down now, I know that I can walk. I'm awake." I said after a few minutes. Ce stopped and put me down. "Sorry, I forgot that I was even holding you. You're as light as a feather!" He said, a happy, but sad smile creeping across his face. That made a question rise in my head, how could a smile be so empty and yet have so much feeling behind it? These oxymoron's were starting to confuse me, so I decided to let it all go. I only wish that he could let everything go and fall into a world of carelessness. I knew that wouldn't happen now...everything he knew...gone. Now he would have to rebuild everything on his own...no, not on his own...but with my help. That's all I could do now. For his future and mine, I would have to stand up and fight for him as well as myself. We would prevail and Wu would live on. Now I know where the Wu spirit had come from within the Wu officers and soldiers. Ce was the one who showed everything and was definitely the best representative of it.

He showed the true spirit of Wu...

What else could I do for him? I wanted to do more, but I couldn't think of anything else that I could possibly do for him except for being there to support him...just like Da Qiao would have. I put my hand in his as we walked off into the distant land, searching for a new home, to where we would both call Wu.


End file.
